Nothing Left to Say
by Arrow of Justice
Summary: -Songfic- The depressing tale of Perseus Jackson, as narrated by Imagine Dragon's song, Nothing Left to Say. This is my first attempt at writing a fanfiction. Please Read and Review. Rated T for the Theme.
**Hello. This is a new guy, AoJ, or Arrow, if you would like. I've been reading fan fiction for quite some time and thought of writing my own story, but I thought I would start small, like a Songfic. This is my first attempt at writing a fanfiction and Songfic. Constructive criticism is and always will be, welcomed. Thank you for reading this story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus books, Rick Riordan does. Nor am I the group who owns the song Nothing Left to Say. That is Imagine Dragons.**

* * *

 _Who knows how long_

 _I've been awake now?_

Percy lay awake in Cabin Three. He thought about the recent war. How they lost many demigods. How Tartarus changed him. Everyone at Camp now seemed as if they were afraid of him. He wouldn't hurt anyone! Right?

 _The shadows on my wall don't sleep_

 _They keep calling me_

 _Beckoning..._

It's as if there is something in his mind, just thrashing and trying to fight for control. It keeps telling him, "They are afraid of you. Your loved one has told them of this power. Few people actually care about you. Let me take over, and you will be safe at last. They will regret treating us like this."

 _Who knows what's right?_

 _The lines keep getting thinner_

When he spars with people, he pushes people harder than he ever has. He feels that if he just trained harder after the first war, there would've been less casualties. Not partying and celebrating that they won a war. They fear him, he can now confirm it. What is wrong with wanting to protect them all?

 _My age has never made me wise_

They now mock him. How he was too weak to protect the dead. How he was too weak to save his mother. How the war is all his fault. The voice in his head tears away at his mind. She is all that keeps him sane, but he can tell she is starting to flake. She is putting even more distance between them now. He is losing his grasp on his sanity.

 _But I keep pushing on and on and on and on_

There was a lesson his mother taught him when he was young. "Percy, you must remember this. Suicide is for cowards. All Suicide is, is just a permanent solution to a temporary problem. Life is always changing, so there is no need for Suicide."

He wondered why someone would want to commit suicide. It always seems so cowardly to do. But now he can understand the people who killed themselves. All the pain, the feeling of suffocating while everyone just stands by. How they just want the pain to leave them, and are desperate for any solution.

 _There's nothing left to say now..._

 _I'm giving up, giving up, hey hey, giving up now..._

He put everything he had into training his powers. It was the only way to keep his mind off the pain, but the voice only grew stronger. "She already cut off ties with you. Why do you keep resisting me? I only seek to give you what you want."

 _There's nothing left to say now..._

 _I'm giving up, giving up, hey hey, giving up now..._

Percy left his cabin and walked to the Big House. The campers were mocking him. Some even acted like they were his dead mother. He walked into the Big House, saw Mr. D standing there, as if he were waiting.

"I can't stop you from what you plan on doing, Percy. But for what it's worth, I'm sorry it came to this." Mr. D held out his hand, and in it was the keys to one of the vans. "I truly hope you find peace, Percy Jackson."

Percy stared at him. "You called me by my name."

Mr. D had a ghost of a sad smile on his face. "No I didn't Peter Johnson. Now I believe you'd want to leave while they are at lunch."

Percy nodded and left the Big House. He walked up Half-Blood hill and turned back towards the camp. The sun was setting, casting a orange glow onto the entire camp. He looked down towards the dining hall where everyone was. They were all just enjoying dinner, and didn't not feeling his absence.

and drove to New York. There was a storm raining down on Long Island. It was like the weather was grieving for what he was about to do. Percy walked to the van and drove off to Manhattan.

 _Below my soul_

 _I feel an engine_

 _Collapsing as it sees the pain_

Percy was lost in thought as he drove. Why was everything around him finding happiness, but not him? He spent years protecting the Demigods and what does he get, stabbed in the back for not saving enough people? He was only one person, no matter how powerful. It seems like all they do is just latch on to the most powerful until they are not needed anymore. Then, they feed the person to the wolves.

The voice started speaking, "Poor little Percy," it mocked, "All they did was use you, wasn't I correct? But you were stupid enough to ignore me. But you can't. I AM you, just not as blind to the world as you are. Just let me take control, and you will never have to suffer again."

Percy's mind was plagued with the war. He saw each demigod die, as he tried to save them. He saw his mother being stabbed to death by Gaea's minions. He saw _Her_ , spilling all his secrets and weaknesses to the campers. He saw them calling for his head.

 _If I could only shut it out_

But he also saw the happy moments. The ones with Thalia, as they bantered while dueling. And the time he had with his mom in the Cabin at Montauk. And with his dad as they talked after the war, how he was proud to have a son like him. When Hestia talked through his grief when he found his mother dead.

 _I've come too far_

 _To see the end now_

 _Even if my way is wrong_

Percy already made it to the Empire State Building. He looked up, and saw the storm, but for a moment he thought he saw his father. Trying to tell him not to follow through with his plan. Percy ignored his 'hallucination' and walked into the building.

"I need the six-hundredth floor, please."

The guard looked at him oddly. "No such thing, Kid."

Percy turned to the guard, fury flashing through his eyes. "I have no time for your games. My name is Perseus Jackson, now give me the key card, _now."_ His voice was calm, but menacing. The guard gulped and gave him the card.

"Swipe the card, make sure nobody is with you."

 _I keep pushing on and on and on and on_

 _There's nothing left to say now..._

As the elevator shoots up to Olympus, Percy ponders about his life again. He was cursed to have a terrible life, all heroes were, but couldn't his happiness have lasted longer? Even just a day longer, and he would've been fine.

 _I'm giving up, giving up, hey hey, giving up now..._

 _There's nothing left to say now..._

 _I'm giving up, giving up, hey hey, giving up now..._

The elevator doors slid open. Percy walked onto Olympus, only to find it quiet. Normally, Olympus is bustling with gods, goddesses, and nymphs. But it was as if they knew why he was here. He saw the edge, he was almost there.

Now he stood there, with three items. His pen, Anaklusmos, a conch horn, and a spatula.

First, he prayed to the Fates. "Lady Fates, I know Fate has been unkind to me most of my life, but please, just let it be kind enough to let me end it all now in peace. Please."

Next, he started a fire. "I sacrifice my mother's favorite spatula to you, Lady Hestia. Thank you for the kindness you have gave me. May this help you bring others to peace." He dropped the spatula into the fire.

"Lady Artemis, I give you my faithful sword, Anaklusmos, as it was made by your former Lieutenant, Zoe Nightshade. I hope this can help you remember her as the millennia go by. Thank you for the kindness you have gave me." He dropped his pen into the fire.

"Dad, I give you back your conch shell, not as rejection, but as hope. It has helped me in my time of strife, and I hope you can give it to a future sibling of mine. As you once said, 'What belongs to the sea, will always return to the sea.'" He dropped the conch shell into the fire.

Percy turned around, and saw the peaceful sight of Olympus. How he wished that was his soul. And he leaned back, and fell.

 _I keep falling, I keep falling down..._

As he fell, he remembered a verse of the Christian Bible he read at one of his many schools. "I am the Alpha and the Omega, first and the last, the beginning and end." He thought it was ironic how similar his life was to the Christian Jesus. They were born to fulfill many great prophecies, only to die by the hand, or hands, of their friend, or friends.

 _If you could only save me_

 _I'm drowning in the waters of my soul_

As he fell, the pain felt suffocating. As if it were getting as worse as it can get before he dies. He heard people scream and shout, but nothing mattered anymore. Then, he felt the worst pain in his entire life, before everything went black.

 _There's nothing left to say now..._

It were as if the heavens themselves were watching. As the body of Perseus Jackson lay there, the oceans raged everywhere. The largest earthquakes in the history of the Earth shook the planet. The oceans ravaged islands and the coast. Storms the size of countries turned up. It was as if nature itself was grieving.

 _I'm giving up, giving up, hey hey, giving up now..._

 _There's nothing left to say now..._

That day, August 4th, was the start of the phenomenon of Natural Disasters. It lasted for exactly two weeks. Then, it all dissipated, except for one storm on Long Island, New York. That day, August 18th, was known as the day nature's grieving ended.

 _I'm giving up, giving up, hey hey, giving up now..._

While the whole Olympian counsel, plus Hades and Hestia, were barely holding back the supercharged, enraged Poseidon from absolutely annihilating Camp Half-Blood, a new civil war was starting to brew. How dare those Greeks mistreat their Praetor! How dare they cause the honorary Roman so much pain and anguish. The Romans of New Rome formed together a coalition with the few Greeks who didn't betray the Praetor, and they prepared to storm New York.

Meanwhile, down in Elysium, a soul appeared, looking like the King of the Seas, Poseidon. He hed the tan complextion and the body of a surfer. The eyes of Perseus Jackson snapped open, his soul finally finding peace at last.

* * *

 **So, I might get some flak for relating this to the Bible, but to me, it somehow felt right. Like it needed to be done. Now that you're down here, how was the story? Was it good for a first-timer? Constructive Criticism is welcomed. Thank you for reading, and have a good day, or night.**

 **-Arrow/AoJ**


End file.
